The invention concerns an arrangement for securing a loose twine end on a cylindrical bale by means of a self-adhering tape.
DE-A-41 32 664 discloses a large round baler with a twine wrapping arrangement and an arrangement for securing a twine end lying on a circumferential surface of the cylindrical bale. The twine end is secured according to an embodiment by using a tape that may be configured as adhesive and that is conducted by means of two supply rolls and a guide vane to an inlet slot for the harvested crop. There the tape is grasped by the rotating bale and wrapped around it.
EP-A1-0 820 691 discloses a large round baler equipped with a net wrapping arrangement wherein a net guide surface of the arrangement is brought into contact with a rotating member or members of the bale-forming chamber so that the rotating member or members carries the net material into the baling chamber for being wrapped about the bale. The problem of loose twine ends is not applicable to a net wrapping operation.
DE-A1-27 05 101 discloses an arrangement that makes it possible to simultaneously wrap twine and bands of plastic sheet material about a cylindrical bale, where the twine may be located underneath as well as on top of the plastic sheet material. This sheet material, that can also be supplied in one layer over the entire width of the bale, is not capable and is not intended to secure the loose twine ends, but is used to cover the outer surface of the bale so as to protect it from the weather. Plastic sheet bands and loose yarn ends could unwrap together from the bale.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that, in the prior art, the tape supply rolls must be driven independently which results in an increased cost.
According to the present invention, there is provided an arrangement for securing twine ends on the circumference of a cylindrical bale, with the tape being conducted to the bale by an arrangement which represents an Improvement over that disclosed in DE-A-41 32 664.
An object of the invention is to provide an arrangement for applying adhesive tape to loose twine ends of twine wrapped about the bale by making use of a conveying element that is already present